


3,400 Miles Away - Rei x John

by Glitching_Nightmare



Category: unOrdinary (Webcomic)
Genre: God-tier(s) (unOrdinary), M/M, Multi, There's A Tag For That, hhhhh, idk - Freeform, ive done this 4 times for this one story, unOrdinary - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29620704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitching_Nightmare/pseuds/Glitching_Nightmare
Summary: Bro I literally got to like chapter 4 before giving up on making the description good :')Anyways, read my shit. and have the basic plot cuz this desc makes me wanna commit aliven't.basic -bitch- plot:Rei wins a bet. his prize; John's number.
Relationships: Arlo/Blyke (unOrdinary), Elaine/Cecile (unOrdinary), John Doe/Rei (unOrdinary), Remi/Seraphina (unOrdinary)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. The School Cripple by John Kentala

**Author's Note:**

> 2,000 words pog-
> 
> anyways this is just a repost, the original post is on my wattpad “wtf_bro_eye-“

The dim-lit room was silent other than the occasional flipping of paper pages. A male sat on the queen-sized bed, a blanket matching his pillows and complimenting the rest of the carefully decorated room laid gently on the lower half of the male's body. 

He yawned, a few turquoise strands falling from the hairstyle that it had managed to hold the whole day. The male ran his fingers through his hair, pushing the loose strands back into position. The sound of the hardcover book closing, revealing the title and author, replaced the sound of turning pages in the room.

The male placed the book down on the nightstand beside him. He reached over and turned off the lights, finally settling down for the night.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, in England, a different male with charcoal-colored locks instead of turquoise had woken up for the day and was on his way to meet up with two of his friends, Adrion and Claire, for breakfast.

"John! We got you your favorite." a male with spiky blond hair waved to the raven, raising a white cup with a brown sleeve around it just enough for the other male -- now known as John -- could clearly tell which was his.

John hummed in response, sitting opposite of his friends and taking the cup, tasting the contents to see if he was satisfied before fully indulging in the warm, caffeine loaded drink.

He bathed in the scent of coffee, foods, and of course the sound of light chatter before paying attention to whatever his friends were chattering about, which was usually work but it appears a different topic had taken their attention.

"Hey Adrion," the male with blond hair turned his attention to the female sitting beside him, "you should tell John about that game you found recently"

Video games. John's worst enemy. He simply couldn't understand what was so cool about them or why so many people wasted years of their lives playing something that would be forgotten about and replaced, the number of copies dwindling by the year when they could pick up a book and enjoy the words the author had carefully chosen and compiled onto the page for the entertainment of the reader.

John groaned, "Claiireeee, I don't wanna hear Adrion geek out about some stupid-"

"It is not stupid, you cretin" Adrion glared, a disapproving glare shot at the writer. "Anyways, it's called Deadblade. The basis of the game is........"

The raven stared at the computer screen. It read in big, bold letters; DEADBLADE. He doesn't know how Adrion had convinced him but he ended up going back to Claire and Adrion's house to play it.

John sat silently as Adrion started his live stream, testing everything, starting the  
actual stream, greeting his audience and explaining what was happening.

About thirty minutes later John gritted his teeth, see the screen fade to black with painfully bright, thin, uncontrolled red lines spelled out the words "You died." He reread them for what felt like the eightieth time......... cause it was. John had died a total of eighty times before Adrion decided to spare him and catch up on missed donations.

An Account donated $40  
"Am I the only one who thinks John kinda hot"

"Uhh... no, even Claire and I simp for him" Adrion laughed.

no_way_bro donated $100  
"Their accents are just- mwah, chefs kiss"

"thanks????"

X-static donated $50  
"Bro......... that's 80 deaths in 30 minutes... it's such an easy game too"

"Rei, be gentle, he doesn't play video often... or at all, really." John looked at the screen that Adrion was reading donations from.

"Who in the fresh fuck is 'x-static'?" John squinted, adjusting his glasses.

"....boomer," Adrion muttered, pushing John out of the way and taking over. getting him to the first checkpoint.

John looked at the time and jumped out of his seat, "sorry Adrion, I have a meeting with my editor soon." Adrion nodded and invited Rei to play with him, which he agreed to and joined a call.

"Oh, John," The raven turned on his heels, "take this copy. You should probs practice not being trash at literally every video game in existence before Rei gets bored and roasts the fuck outta you."

"Gee, thanks" John rolled his eyes, took the game, and shoved it in his bag before running off. Knowing his editor would have his head if he was late to another meeting.

.

.

.

Rei sighed and leaned back in his chair, Adrion had ended his stream and it was still very much night for him so he didn't know why he was awake. Perhaps it was the notification that his friend was streaming. No, no that was why he woke up. Not why he was still awake.

The older male stared at the ceiling as Adrion talked to Claire, his girlfriend. He'd always been jealous of their relationship ever since he first met the blond. He supposed he wanted something like what they have but he just never was interested in anyone, from either gender honestly. He squinted at the light above him. 

"I should go to sleep, I have to stream tomorrow...." he whispered to himself.

"Okay Rei, I'm back." he could practically hear the smile on the other's face even though they weren't video calling. Rei hummed in acknowledgment before placing his hands back on his keyboard and mouse.

"Let's make a bet, if I win this round you have to give me your friend's number or something like that," Rei smirked, Adrion chuckled.

"Fine, then you have to give me your friend's number"

"You wouldn't like either of my friends but go off I guess."

Long story short, Rei won. Adrion demanded a best two out of three which Rei graciously gifted to him, winning the next round. Securing him that number.

Adrion huffed, "he's gonna kill me but here you go, John's number."

Rei looked at his second monitor where he had discord open. He saw Adrion's message pop up with a string of numbers. He smirked and put the number in his phone.

"I'm gonna text him. Right now." he heard the blond sigh knowing he couldn't do anything to stop him.

Johnny

Rei: Heeeeeeyy ;)

Johnny: Who the fuck are you

Rei: eye- I'm Rei/X-static

Johnny: Oh

Johnny: And how exactly do you have my number?

Rei: Adrion gave it to me

You have been blocked by John

".... Adrion he blocked me," Rei said plainly. He heard Adrion's phone ding on the other side of the screen.

"Oh no..." multiple other dings sounded from Adrion's side.

Best Bro

Best Bro: ADRION  
Best Bro: WHY DID YOU GIVE HIM MY NUMBER  
Best Bro: ISNT HE THAT ONE HOT GUY YOU COLLABED WITH TOO  
Best Bro: OH My GOD I HATE YOu  
Best Bro: ADRION PELAS TERLL ME THAYT EWAS JSUT A PRANK ANF IT WAS ACRTUAKLY YOU  
Best Bro: FUCVKNG ASNDEWRE ME  
Best Bro: I NED EMEOTONAL SUPORT ADRION  
Best Bro: FUV IT IME TECXTING SERA

Adrion: Bro chill

Best Bro: CHIL???? HOW CBA U 'CHILL' WHE YOU GAEVE A HOT GY MY NUMEBR

Adrion: Idk what to tell you, man, I lost a bet and he wanted your number :/

Best Bro: HE WANTR4EW MYT NUMER!!??!?!?1?!?!?

Adrion: Yea??  
Adrion: What about it

Best Bro: SBDFDVXUEFSHIODGIODG A IR RHGYUUGYEGYTYGFIHUFS8EFWE

Adrion: You should unblock him tho lol

Best Bro: ........ Fine

"I got him to unblock you" Adrion informed the other. Rei's face lit up as he hurriedly picked his phone back up.

Johnny

Johnny: hi

Rei: Yay! You unblocked me :D

Johnny: you seem like a disgustingly happy person

Rei: Lol, thanks I guess

Johnny:....... It's 9 am over here.......

Rei: And?

Johnny: you live in America right?

Rei: New York to be exact

Johnny: Why are you awake

Rei: To play deadblade with Adrion  
Rei: And talk to you ;)

Johnny: stop with the winky faces and go to bed

Rei: No, I wanna talk to you more >:(

Johnny:.......  
Johnny: cute (deleted)

Rei: :0  
Rei: YOU THINK I'M CUTE?!

Johnny: no

Rei: But you said :(((

Johnny: sleep, it's good for you

Rei: I don't wannnaaaaaaa

Adrion tapped impatiently on his desk, "Rei." the male looked up at the screen despite Adrion not being able to see him. 

"Yeessss?"

"I'm gonna go get lunch with Claire, have fun chatting up my friend."

"I will, thanks"

With that Adrion hung up, leaving John and Rei by themselves.

Johnny

Rei: Can we call :3

Johnny: why

Rei: I prefer calling over texting is all

Johnny: fine

Rei: Yay!

Incoming call from:  
Johnny

As soon as Rei answered he was met with the sound of typing.

"Yo," Rei spoke.

"Hey"

"What's with the typing?"

"I'm at work right now, Rei"

"Really? What do you do for a living?"

The typing paused before quickly resuming, "I'm an author"

Rei chuckled, "should've known from Adrion's stream. Have you published anything?"

"Mhm. the most recent one is called The School Cripple"

Rei pushed away from the desk, grabbing his phone as he laid down on his bed and picked up the book he had been reading a few hours earlier.

"You're John Kentala?"

"Yeah...."

Rei's eyes lit up, "really?! Oh my god, I literally love your work, I was actually reading one of your books awhile ago."

"Oh? Hey wait..." the typing paused once again "gO TO SLEEP"

"How can I sleep when you're gonna be on my mind for hours."

"Why would I be on your mind?"

"Cause you're so cute!"

John's face went red, "R-REI!"

"What?"

"Oh my god... j-just go to s-sleep"

"Can we call tomorrow?"

"Sure, now sleep."

"K, talk to you later... cutie"

"RE-"

Rei hung up before John could finish what he was saying. The male chuckled at how clearly flustered the other was. To be honest, Rei wasn't exactly a flirtatious person. He doesn't even know why he called John cute, not that it was a lie per se... it just wasn't like Rei to behave like that, even when he was in a relationship he didn't flirt with her often. Then again he had realized a week afterward that he didn't see her as more than a friend.

He pulled his blanket over his head. Like Rei had told the raven, John was still on his mind. Rei smiled as he let himself fall into a peaceful slumber.

.

.

.

John huffed - his face still red - and pulled his legs onto the chair, hiding his face as if anyone could see him in his quiet house. He hated the silence so he opened a new tab on one of his monitors and chose a random playlist.

'What the hell... I usually never blush when people flirt with me so why did Rei make me'

The front door to his house was pushed open. John freaked out slightly before his magenta haired friend rounded the corner to his room.

"Your face is red." She stated plainly, smirking as she saw Rei's contact still opened on John's phone. "Since when did you know Rei?"

"Hello to you too, Sera," John rolled his eyes, "and, I met him today, Adrion gave him my number." he explained, standing up and stretching, "I'm hungry."

"Hm, Starbucks?"

"Had that earlier"

"Okay, then what about...." the two continued talking about where to go before deciding on a nearby cat cafe that recently opened to the public. 

John and Sera listened carefully to the rules before going in, John's face immediately lighting up upon seeing the furry creatures.

.

.

.

Claire hummed, leaning into Adrion's warm embrace.

"Why did you accept that bet?" she questioned. Adrion pressed a gentle kiss onto her lips.

"I dunno, I guess I want Rei to.... help John? No... I want them to help each other." the blond explained, Claire raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean by 'you want them to help each other' exactly"

"Well... there is no easy way to explain it... I just had a feeling that they'll help each other in some way."

Claire stared lovingly at him, "you're way too nice love"

Meanwhile, John was covered in cats. Not that he's complaining.


	2. X-Static is live; 24 hour stream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Look guys he’s a top”
> 
> anyways, Idk what else to put here so yeah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HES IN YOUR BED, IM IN YOUR TWITCH CHAT

It had been a week since Rei and John met. John hated to admit it but he was starting to like Rei's flirting. Rei, on the other hand, had officially declared John's reactions to the advances and John, in general, to be adorable, even a little amusing.

John yawned and sat up. He turned on the lamp, fumbled around for his glasses. Silently cursing his passive for making him wear said glasses. Now that he could actually see he grabbed his phone and skimmed through the notifications. 

He stared at the screen with disinterest before a youtube notification caught his eye.

"X-Static is live:  
24-hour stream"

When had he even subscribed to him? John closed his eyes and thought about it for a second before remembering when he had watched the collab video between Rei and Adrion upon the blond's request. Something about Rei had caught John's attention - and no, it wasn't how hot John thought Rei was - so he decided to subscribe to the older male.

John had ended up spacing out for quite a while, thinking about what it was he was so drawn to about Rei.

.

.

.

Rei had finally exhausted all the games he had prepared and his friend had just brought him his sixth cup of coffee. He decided to let chat decide what he did next.

The male scanned the chat before receiving a donation that read "call a friend?" he pointed it out and thanked the donor.

"Were any of you at Adrion's Deadblade stream the other day?"

The chat filled with answers, most of which were yes. He smiled slightly as he watched the Raven's name plague his chat.

"Cool. Well, I won a bet against Adrion after the stream and was given his friend’s number. So how about we try calling him?" the chat showed their approval of this idea. Rei turned to his second monitor, pulling up John's account on one of the cross-platform communication apps they shared.

John snapped back into reality as he heard his phone ringing. He answered the call and walked over to his computer so he could watch the stream -muted, of course- while on call.

"Hello" he groggily uttered, he saw Rei smile.

"Why hello beautiful" Rei replied. John's face once again went red while the chat immediately started freaking out.

The raven took a moment to compose himself, not wanting to stutter and embarrass himself.

"Shut up, Rei," he rolled his eyes, "anyways, what's with this 'twenty-four-hour stream' bullshit?"

"I don't know what to tell you it's a stream that lasts twenty-four hours."

"And you're calling me, why?"

"They wanted me to call you... and I wanted to make sure you know I miss your smile"

"...........I hate you"

Rei laughed, "you love me"

"Don't spread lies in front of almost a million people."

The older male continued flirting with John as well as just chatting, John ignoring Rei's behavior and reading the chat which was filling with things like "I ship it", "rip x-Static/Rei", etc,

An hour later John was a stuttering mess, Rei found this reaction cute and amusing but decided to stop flirting for a moment and let John calm down.

Rei took a break to catch up on donations while John got breakfast, a few minutes later John returned with food and coffee.

"I have work so talk to you la-"

"Don't you dare hang up because of work." Rei's voice went from playful and happy to authoritative. It kinda startled everyone who heard it, John especially. However, his tone quickly changed back to normal. Almost as if nothing had happened.

John nervously sipped his coffee and started typing. He simply accepted Rei's teasing as he tried to process what had just happened.

Hours later the younger male had returned to his usual self. He also met his quota for the day so his full attention was turned to Rei and whatever he was doing.

"I'm bored so I'm gonna end the stream, it's only a few minutes early anyway."

John waited for Rei to stop the stream before leaning back in his chair and muttering something just loud enough for Rei to hear.

"Finally, we're alone. I didn't like not being able to say whatever I want cause of your stupid stream"

Rei chuckled, "So how do you feel about the shipping going on in the chat?"

"I don't really care."

They continued talking for a while before Rei decided it was time for him to go to sleep. Now having nothing to do John decided he'd also go to sleep.

Rei

Rei: YOoOoOoOOOOO IVE AWOKEN

John: Smae

Rei: :0  
Rei: CAN WE CALL

John: Y do yuo always wanna csll whejere i wake up

Rei: cause you're voice is adorable when you wake up

John: Y do uoyt frrl the nee to flit wirh me all the etim

Rei: why are you asking so many questions? Also, why is your spelling so trash right now? Aren't you a writer

John: IT TSKES ALT OG EFOTY YTO URE WORFS OSKY

Rei: chill, lol :P

John: I haer uou anf uoyr syupif emotcicon thingds

Rei: so is that a no to the call

John:..........

Incoming call from:  
Johnny

.

.

.

It took a while but John had eventually fallen back asleep, the only indication of this being the soft snores that tug at Rei's heartstrings. 

Hesitantly, Rei hung up and walked out of his room finding his roommate and friend, kuyo, passed out on the couch. Probably from drinking too much... I don't know man, just something about the empty wine bottle on the table.

Rei rolled his eyes and quickly threw the bottle away before heading out for his morning stroll. He stopped, admiring the general lack of people which wasn't something you see very often where he lived.

He walked into a nearby gas station, grabbed a snack and drink, paid for it, and walked out. However, he was stopped right outside the gas station.

"Funny seeing you here, Rei."


	3. Rei gets left on read

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John has to go somewhere so Rei goes to see his sister and their friends

"Funny seeing you here, Rei"

Rei turned on his heels and saw a male, slightly shorter than him. He had short, wavy, blond hair, blue eyes that were glazed over in such a way that they looked almost... fake, for lack of better words. He was wearing a plain black shirt, a pair of jeans, black converese, and - of course - his favorite blue earrings.

Rei smiled, "Arlo, long time no talk" he examined the blond, "I see you already got your coffee today"

Arlo nodded, "wanna walk with me?"

"Sure!"

"So.... how's work going?" Arlo started them off, looking down at his shoes as they walked side by side.

"It's.... going, I guess" Rei sighed, his eyes darkening in what appeared to be sadness or stress. However, they quickly lit back up, "I did meet someone recently"

"Oh? What're they like"

"Well, his name is John for starters. He has hair like Blyke's except his is black... actually he's quite like Blyke, appearance wise that is." Rei stopped walking and felt around for his phone, "hmm... guess I forgot my phone at home, I'll send you a picture of him later"

"You're so stupid, Rei." The older male gasped dramatically and playfully slapped the other's arm making the two laugh before going back to talking about whatever came to mind.

An hour later Blyke called Arlo so they decided to part ways.

Rei entered his house, Kuyo watching a show on the tv with a bottle of water in his hands and a pained expression plastered on his face. Hangovers am I right?

"Welcome back. Oh, and your phone has been ringing for awhile." Rei looked from Kuyo to the hallway leading to his side of the house. He quickly went through all the possibilities of who it could be.

'Adrion? No, he'd still be asleep and if he was awake he was with Claire. Kuyo wouldn't tell me if it was him. Couldn't be Arlo or Blyke since Blyke was asleep and Arlo was with him. It might be Remi... or mom... maybe dad....' he eventually gave up on trying to guess and decided to just go see who it was.

13 new messages from Johnny  
5 missed calls from Johnny

Rei clicked on the notification and read the messages.

Johnny

Johnny: Rei im awke  
Johnny: di you fsll aslep agan

Call ended

Johnny: yooo  
Johnny: arw yo ingornign me?

Call ended

Johnny: plwaese anwswre my cal

Call ended

Johnny: yo arent strsaming  
Johnny: ar you reocrdig?

Call ended

Johnny: cna you answre me  
Johnny: plwas im actually staring toi get qworied  
Johnny: I adctualu mis your annoing voxie and stupd flirting

Call ended

Johnny: are you mad ar me?  
Johnny: please answer me  
Johnny: rei?  
Johnny: omg rei please

Rei smiled at the messages before replying.

Johnny

Johnny: please answer me  
Johnny: rei?  
Johnny: omg rei please

Rei: Aweee you're worried about me

Johnny: shut up. Now where were you.

Rei: just went to the gas station and ran into an old friend  
Rei: I also forgot my phone at home lol

Johnny: I hate you

Rei : I love you too ☆～（ゝ。∂）

Johnny: ew wtf go back to your old emoticons

Rei: But these are so much cuter (●｀･(ｴ)･'●) 

Johnny: they're weird

Rei: You're weird

Johnny: whatever you say

Rei: Can we call (•́⌄•́๑)

Johnny: no

Rei: Awe, but i miss your voice •ᴗ•

Johnny: trash

Incoming call from  
Johnny

.

.

.

A few hours later, John had to go so they ended the call. Rei laid on his bed staring at the scene was a plain expression of his face. John had hung up only a few minutes ago but Rei already missed him... for some reason. He figured it would seem stupid if he told anyone, especially John, so he simply grabbed his phone and messaged Arlo.

Fork addict🍴

Rei: I'm so borrreeedddddd Arllooo

Fork addict🍴: well what do you want me to do about it

Rei: Idk entertain me( ᵕ́ૢ‧̮ᵕ̀ૢ)‧̊·*

Fork addict🍴:....  
Fork addict🍴: first of all, go back to the old emoticons you bitch  
Fork addict🍴: second of all, Remi and the others are coming over to have a meetup at 4 if you wanna join

Rei: Ugh, but thats so many hours away

Fork addict🍴: its literally 3:49

Rei: Exactly

Fork addict🍴: are you coming or not

Rei: Yee  
Rei: Okay damn, leave me on read, thats fine  
Read

Rei huffed and stood up to find something to keep him entertained before he had to start getting dressed which was in ten minutes.

.

.

.

Rei pulled up in front of Arlo and Blyke's house, a girl with long pink hair sitting on the front steps. Her face lit up upon seeing Rei. She jumped to her feet and ran over to him and pulled him into a tight hug.

"REI!" she yelled excitedly, making the male laugh and pull away slightly.

"Hey Rems"

"I missed you so much Rei" she pouted as the two walked to the house and joined the others inside.

"Remi, do you want some grapes?" a girl with magenta hair and yellow highlights offered, holding up a bowl of grapes.

Remi smiled and accepted the offer, Rei smiled and watched the two walk away to the kitchen together.

.

.

.

John turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. He wrapped a towel around his waist, walking out of the room and grabbing some clothes.

A knock came from downstairs, "Come in" he called already knowing who it is. The door swung open and a voice spoke out.

"John, are you almost ready, we have to leave soon."

"Yeah hold on"

John quickly put the rest of his outfit on which consisted of a long sleeve pastel blue shirt that was carefully tucked into his black pants, he looped a belt around his waist for no real reason other than the aesthetic which was then followed by him putting on socks and white shoes.

"SON HURRY UP" John huffed in annoyance, grabbed his suit cases and ran down the stairs to join his dad.


	4. Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rei realizes his crush. thats it.

Rei walked over to the couch where Arlo was sitting, a redhead leaning against him as he talked to another guy with dual-colored hair.

"Oh, so you did come." Arlo looked at him as he pulled the male beside him closer out of instinct.

Rei rolled his eyes, "thanks again for leaving me on read." Arlo grinned as Rei sat beside him. The male's phone dinged, his heartbeat sped up as he hastily pulled his phone out.

"Stupid bitch." Rei cursed under his breath upon seeing the youtube notification. The blond looked taken aback, sure he knew Rei hadn't directed that at him and that Rei curses quite often but he still was shocked by it.

"What?" The male who had once been clinging onto Arlo and talking to his friend who was sitting diagonal of him questioned.

"Hmm? Oh, it's nothing Blyke, I was just expecting a different notification." Rei smiled. Blyke shrugged and carried on with his previous conversation.

Arlo pressed a bit further, "were you expecting a message from John ?" he smirked evilly. Rei's heart skipped a beat upon hearing the Raven's name, the unnamed male stifling his laughter.

"SHut it Isen" Rei hissed, putting his phone back in his pocket and crossed his arms. The group laughed, the girls deciding to come over and join them.

.

.

.

Isen and Elaine had left by now. Reasonably enough, it was 10 pm after all. All that remained at the house was Arlo, Blyke, Rei, Remi, and Seraphina, though Sera was passed out so they were probably gonna leave soon.

Rei sat there quietly with his hot chocolate in hand, staring at the people around him.

"This is making me feel very single," Rei muttered, earning a quiet chuckle from Remi.

"It's not our fault your love life is dead. Do you even have a crush on anyone?" Arlo stared at him. Rei looked to the ceiling for answers, like he usually does.

Did he have a crush? He didn't think he did but then again he was terrible at recognizing when he was crushing.

"Well.... I don't know..."

Remi chimed in, "well who do you look forward to talking to the most when you wake up"

"...John"

"I can see it" -Arlo

"Shut up, Asslo. Tell me more." -Remi

"What do you mean?" - Rei

The more they talked about it the more Rei realized how he actually felt about the raven. However, this realization brought a fuck ton of anxiety with it, as it usually does.

"I... I should start heading back, thanks for inviting me" Rei smiled, saying his goodbyes and heading out the door.

.

.

.

Rei flopped onto his bed and looked at his phone, frowning as he sifted through the notifications but not seeing one from John.

"Do I really like him...." Rei sighed, "even if I do like him I doubt he'd like me back" he frowned and closed his eyes, tears forming in the corners of his eyes as he thought of the younger male.

John's smile plagued Rei's mind, his heart fluttering at the thought of waking up to that gentle and beautiful smile of his. Of course, he couldn't forget about his laugh.

Rei blushed and covered his face with his blankets as if someone was watching him.

.

.

.

Adrion sat up, looking around, panicking slightly. This was happening a lot lately. He'd wake up sometime between 3-4 am, panic trying to find John, and then calm down once he realized they weren't kids being forced to face the cruel reality of the world they lived in. A world where nobody has a happy childhood.

He closed his eyes, remembering the confused expression on John's face as the two walked out to the car where their parents were waiting. John's dad was crying in the passenger seat while Adrion's dad comforted him, a look of pity crossing his face as he saw John open the car door and sit down. He remembered seeing John burst into tears as he was told what happened, Adrion trying desperately to calm him down. He remembered all the late-night crying, all the panic attacks, he remembered everything in vivid detail.

The blond shook his head and laid back down beside his girlfriend, Claire immediately snuggling up to him as he tried to fall back asleep.


	5. a night over

Rei sighed and leaned back in his chair. He had been editing this stupid video all day.

“What’s up with you?” the male turned to see his roommate standing behind him, examining his computer screen, “you usually never spend this long editing even on long videos like this.”

He stared down at the floor, “I know… I’m just distracted is all.” Rei smiled reassuringly before turning back to the computer. Kuyo watched him, clearly not convinced with the answer.

“It's about that british boy, huh?”

“N-no it's not!”

“Come on Rei. You check your phone hourly just to see if you didn’t hear the notification. Hell, you have a discord tab open on your laptop right now just to make sure he doesn’t start typing without you knowing”

“Okay fine, you caught me. Can you blame me though? He lives in England for fucksakes. It's not like I can walk down the street and see him.”

“Look Rei, I understand you’re worried but you have to remember that he has friends who are gonna make sure he’s safe. So instead of obsessing over this guy who probably doesn’t even love you back how about you finish editing so you can help pay this month’s rent”

“...”

Rei stood up, grabbed an outfit for tomorrow as well as his car keys and other stuff he’d need and stormed out of the house, Kuyo watching him pile his stuff into his car before driving off.

“Tch. whatever.” Kuyo rolled his eyes and got a beer from the fridge.

~*~

Rei pulled up outside Arlo’s house. 

“Instead of obsessing over this guy who probably doesn’t even love you back how about you finish editing so you can help pay this month’s rent.”

Tears started streaming down his face.

Blyke walked outside to see what was happening.

“Rei?” he knocked on the window. Rei jumped slightly before wiping the tears out of his eyes and rolling the window down. “Are you okay? Why are you crying?”

The man sniffed, “I’m fine I just got into an argument with Kuyo.”

“Oh Rei… Come on, you can stay here tonight.” Blyke turned to the other window, “I’ll help bring in your stuff too.”

Arlo yawned as he helped Rei set up on the couch.

“Soo… do you wanna talk about what happened?” The redhead questioned as he walked out of the kitchen, a cup of water in hand. Rei nodded his head.

Blyke and Arlo sat on the couch as Rei started ranting about what Kuyo had said and about how John hasn’t messaged him in weeks.

Arlo and Blyke looked at each other and then back at Rei. “I hate to say it but Kuyo is kinda right. Sure, he went too far with the bit about John not liking you but you have responsibilities and he does have people who will keep him safe.” Arlo spoke, careful not to upset his friend.

The redhead quickly glared at Arlo before adding to the conversation, “how about this; you sleep over tonight and in the morning when you aren’t as tired and emotional you go back and talk to Kuyo. Try to find common ground… I guess.”

He sighed, “alright…” Blyke smiled and signaled for Arlo to follow him.


End file.
